


La tristesse du diable

by spacegirl11



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blood and Injury, Demon Izzy, I'm Sorry, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Temporary Character Death, get holy water, inappropriate use of religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirl11/pseuds/spacegirl11
Summary: “Do you know who am I, Father?” Izzy questioned while licking a stripe on his neck, teeth grazing the delicate skin, feeling the priest’s cock against his thigh.“Demon,” Axl felt like a mouse in front of a snake, always bound to be prey and fall to his clutches.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Living in the same old sin

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I have no excuse for this, it's a current story I started uploading on rockfic, I'm not sure I'm going to continue, because I'm currently writing something else. I know the topics in this story it's not for everyone, but there might be someone who enjoys it, but I wanted to share it. I'm not religious by any means, but it's one of my favorite subjects to talk about, it fascinates me, and before writing this, I've been reading one of my favorite books Horns by Joe Hill. This story has Axl as a priest and Izzy as a demon, with a few surprises along the way, the title translates as the Devil's Sadness, a song by Meimuna.  
> Thanks for reading, I'll see y'all later, pardners 💜

Axl’s relationship with religion was always complicated. He grew up in an extremely religious household; he hated going to mass, sing in the chorus, but the church was his last option. His stepfather threatened to cut him off after he learned the disgrace he had for a son was doing drugs and copulating with other men.

So Axl Rose had to ' _clean his act_ ' before they marked him as a regular criminal. At least with being a priest he had a decent place to sleep, a meal, clothes, and some money.

And all he had to do was read from a book every Sunday, work in the confessionary, and going to old folks' home and give them the last rite. It also gave him the peace of mind he desperately needed, made amends with the past, and for the first time since he got knowledge about his biological father and what he did to him, Axl found meaning to his life through the texts.

But he had come on an ironically sunny day in Indiana after the long winter. Wearing a black tailored suit, his dark hair falling on his shoulders, and his pale, alabaster skin seemed to glow under the rays of the sun, the ring on his nose sparkling, he tempted him with a predatory smile.

In the end, that’s what demons do, tempt, and punish those like himself. Coincidentally, it was the first time Axl officiated mass; he welcomed everyone outside the church, the heavy bible in one hand, while he caressed the beads of his mom’s old rosary.

Something in that man caught his attention, the way he walked and held himself, the black long hair that made his face appear longer, plush, delicate lips that he got to know so well-

“Are you nervous?” he asked, holding out his hand so Axl could shake it; his fingers feel warm. His touch lingers too long.

“Just a bit, I’m the new priest,” the brunet’s eyes were heavy, but Axl couldn’t look away, “Do you mind if I ask your name?”

“Izzy, you can call me Izzy,” Axl later understood why he didn’t say his _actual name_ ; so the redhead wouldn’t have any power over him. He nodded and let go of his hand, “I’m sure it would go great, _Father_.”

Axl ignored the spiteful and sarcastic way that he said that word. When mass was over, only he remained at the back of the church, waiting for him. He cornered him in the confessional and took the collar of Axl’s shirt off, opening the buttons.

“Do you know who am I, Father?” Izzy questioned while licking a stripe on his neck, teeth grazing the delicate skin, feeling the priest’s cock against his thigh.

“ _Demon,_ ” Axl felt like a mouse in front of a snake, always bound to be prey and fall to his clutches. His mouth was dry, and his voice a low growl.

“Yes! You are smart after all, and lemme tell you, something Father, Imma a big deal down there, there’s seven of us,” Izzy’s presence was overwhelming; his body was close, he suffocated him and made him feel lightheaded.

“ _After desire has conceived, it gives birth to sin; and sin, when it is full-grown, gives birth to death-"_ Izzy smiled wickedly, revealing his sharp teeth as his hand made his way towards Axl’s cock.

Izzy started singing the song of Solomon, mocking his sermon. It sounded so obscene, heretic coming out from his mouth.

“ _When the devil had finished all this tempting, he left him until an opportune time_ _…_ ”

He was lost since the moment Izzy’s lips were on him, and he came with the demon’s name between his lips; and his hand around his cock, Axl’s legs were weak, the cooling seed on his stomach was getting uncomfortable as the sweat collected on his forehead.

“Until next time, Father” Izzy put a cigarette in his lips, Axl almost expected Izzy to conjure fire from his hands, but he just left.

There was no use to cry over spilt milk…

**. . .**

_“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. My last confession was…damn it’s been too long”_

That voice sent a shiver down his spine; he looks down at his shaky hands. Axl’s been avoiding his shifts at the confessional; he couldn’t step inside the little booth knowing he will be there, waiting for him. Axl grips the cross dangling from his neck, muttering a silent prayer before swallowing hard.

The man on the other side of the confessional laughed, and Axl could see his sharp, white teeth peeking through, his thin lips curved into a wicked smile. Memories of those same plush lips wrapped around his cock flooded his mind. He would find himself moaning the other man’s name while gripping the rosary until his knuckles were white, while with the other, he would yank his jet black hair, sparkling like the vastness of the glittery universe.

Axl could still see his greyish brown eyes taunting him and watching him heavy with lust. He knew it was wrong, but it didn’t stop him, and Izzy didn’t mind either. He avoided the confessional at all costs, hoping for the other man to step down and never speak of it again, but no, he would be there at the back of the church during his sermons, watching his every move; he could feel those unnatural eyes on him.

His voice would crack reading the scriptures, and his robes would cover the hard-on; it seemed that avoiding the confessional wasn’t enough as Axl found himself with his back pressed against the hardwood of the booth, gripping the rosary tight while praying, and Izzy’s lips stretched lewdly around his hard cock.

Izzy’s mouth was so wet, warm, and impossibly sinful, and the little mewls that he would make were obscene. Axl watched the brunet’s face behind half-lidded eyes, his stormy eyes piercing through his very soul; Izzy’s cheekbones were more define with the way he would hollow them as he took more of Axl’s length.

It was a miracle both men fitted in the small booth. But there he was, Izzy, kneeling in front of him, his pink, swollen lips around his cock, sharp teeth scraping his length. His hands rubbed Axl’s thighs. No one in the church should know about this. What Izzy and he would do in the small confessional wasn’t as bad as what the other priests did.

It made Axl’s cock throb, and the grip of his rosary loosened between his sweaty hands. His hand fisted his soft black hair, pulling him closer to his dick, fucking his throat mercilessly. He could feel his orgasm building; Izzy let go of his cock, thumbing the slit on the head and giving slow, torturous pumps. While the brunet smirked, he took the rosary from Axl’s hands and pumped him; the beads digging on his oversensitive skin.

Axl came coating the rosary with cum, the moans were trapped inside his throat; he adjusted his robe and trousers, running a hand through his sweaty hair. It was way shorter than what he was used to. The confessional was too hot; Izzy got up and smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You can’t keep doing this” Axl’s voice was hoarse as he regained his breath.

Izzy just looked at him with a blank, unreadable expression, tilting his head to the side, his gaze was heavy, unbearable and Axl couldn’t look at him directly into his eyes. Every time the demon walked inside the church, he expected to burn alive, but it didn’t happen; it did nothing to him.

“You’re the one who keeps calling me, Father, look at your hand.” Izzy laughed lazily, the word “father” was uttered sarcastically, filled with venom.

“Don’t call me like that, not after…”

“You don’t like it when I remind you of who you are? What you just did?” Izzy shook his head, clicking his tongue.

Izzy didn’t said a word and left the cramped booth, Axl looked at the crimson stain on his palm, oozing with blood, it hurt like a bitch to cut all the nerve endings, he tried to hide it behind his back, the brunet exited the confessional, the heel of his boots clicking through the empty church, he left Axl alone with the guilt.


	2. Seven devils all around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl knew the safest road to Hell is the gradual one, the one without sudden turnings, without milestones, without signposts, paved with seemingly good intentions, and he was walking the path directly to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of inspirations comes from different books I've read, The screwtape letters by C.S Lewis, The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock by T.S Elliot, and even my favorite videogame franchise Silent Hill, so extra kudos if anyone gets it, also a ton of paintings and sculptures like Fallen Angel by Roberto Ferri.  
> Well, thanks for reading, and I'll see y'all later, pardners 💜

“Lust?”

“I’m flattered that I evoke those feelings in ya, Father, but you’re not even close.”

Izzy is sitting in front of the large window in his room, the cigarette burning between his fingers, his brown eyes seemed like glowing amber, he let out a low chuckle. Axl was at the edge of his mattress, a cotton ball drenched with rubbing alcohol over the deep cut on the palm of his hand; the little droplets of blood that escaped from his palm, landing on the ground.

He didn’t know why he kept calling for the demon, deep down a little voice inside his mind knew the answer, but he refused to listen to it.

“Then who are you?” Axl’s voice was shaky, he bites his chapped lips, the demon got up and walked towards the bible close to his bedside, where his sermon for next Sunday remained half-written.

The redhead hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything besides Izzy’s eyes. They changed color to green, yellow, and even blue, like the stained glass in the church gleaming with the early morning sun. Axl tried to push aside the thought of bending the demon over in front of the same stained glass, so everyone could look at them, in front of the eyes of _God_.

“He would like that, you know? Your God likes when you put on a good show. You have a very naughty mind, Father,” his forked tongue glided across his bottom lip, a laugh erupted from deep inside his chest, his eyes changed to an unnatural shade of green.

Axl’s cheeks flushed until it reached the tips of his ears. Shame pouring from every pore, Izzy could easily peer inside his mind, listen to everything he thought. He even terrorized him in his dreams; the demon walked closer towards him, his fingers gently walking through his shoulders; Izzy’s body was so warm he felt like being close to a fire.

“Who are you?” Axl repeated the question, gritting his teeth. The prayer he had in his mind already forgotten; those changing eyes hypnotized him, lured him like a moth to a flame, not caring if he flies too close and gets burned.

“What kind of interrogation is this, William?” Izzy refused to call him by the name he chose only to mock him. He made it sound so sinful and dirty, Axl didn’t feel like he was talking to him at all; William died long ago.

Izzy rolled his eyes and grabbed the portrait of Axl’s family. His mother insisted that he kept them, so he wouldn’t forget them. With one sharp, black nail, the demon traced the shape of Stephen’s face; he hummed and shook his head.

“He thinks he is a man of faith,” the demon sing-songs; condescending smile plastered on his thin lips.

Axl pressed his thumb on the still fresh wound, opening it again, the pain distracting him from Izzy’s words.

“This for your good, Billy boy, it’s God’s decision for you to fight, sacrifice yourself to the blood of criminals.”

Axl snapped his head back at the demon. His lips were moving, but the voice that came out was not his but the raspy, guttural one from Stephen, the voice he learned to hate early in his childhood.

“You’re not him” the priest didn’t know why he said it, to convince Izzy or himself, _don’t listen to him_. He once again tried to remember a prayer, the scriptures, and what the church taught him, _St Jude, patron saint of the lost causes._

Warm fingers like a furnace tilted his chin until their eyes met. Axl made a low growl deep inside his chest; it ended up sounding more like a needy moan. He’s so lost, damned beyond the point of salvation; Izzy’s mouth was so close, he laughed softly in front of his face, the priest’s heart hammering behind his ribs.

Izzy’s lips brushed against Axl’s. The touch was like a spark; the demon kissed him profusely, his forked tongue trying to gain entrance inside his mouth, and the priest felt his entire body being engulfed on fire, not sure it was because of the heat from the kiss or the overwhelming presence of the demon.

“We’re all doomed from the moment we’re born,” Izzy spoke against his lips, and Axl knitted his brows together. What was he talking about; he and the demon in front of him were nothing alike, just wearing the same meat suit.

“We?”

“There’s nothing more human than a demon; we’re perfectly capable of feeling lust, greed, even love, filled with hatred and resentment. You can tell your God we’re capable of being human,” Izzy dropped onto his knees, smiling predatorily. He looked even more in control, and after all, he was.

The demon runs his hands through his thighs until he reached what Axl was avoiding. Izzy smirked and undid the fly, pulling his pants down, his cock stood hard and proud, begging for attention, curving a little against his stomach and leaking at the tip; the brunet kissed the head in a wet kiss.

“You’re so easy to tempt, Father or, I am too damn good at my job,” Izzy wrapped those pink, pink lips around his cock, making Axl moan. The air filled with the smell of dried flowers, cum, blood, and altars. The crucifix hanging from the wall fell loudly on the ground.

**. . .**

Prayer was supposed to make him feel safe. He prayed a lot throughout his life, for his stepfather to stop hitting him, his mom, and his siblings. It represented a safe place for his troubled mind. Now every time he got on his knees, he couldn’t help but feel repulsed, wondering if Izzy would watch, taunt him with that smile. Axl threw the bible across the room, mad at the situation, angry that he _missed_ Izzy.

Axl knew the safest road to Hell is the gradual one, the one without sudden turnings, without milestones, without signposts, paved with seemingly good intentions, and he was walking the path directly to it.

He hadn’t summoned the demon in a while; Axl thought about the impeccable and well-tailored suit he wore, the shade of his hair, black as the darkest night, and those fucking eyes, burning like fiery ambers and colder than ice on his skin. It was outrageous to miss such a creature of sin, but Axl was more of a monster, craving the presence of the other man.

Every time he closed his eyes to sleep, he resisted the urge to call him with his own blood or think about him at all, attempted to forget about what his mouth could do. The demon became more addicting than the heroin he used to inject straight into his veins behind the dirty bars in the alleyways, hiding his identity to offer some sense of anonymity.

Axl couldn’t call him again, not after what happened in the last few days. He did everything in his power to inadvertently do it, so he prayed with a desperate fervor. He wanted God to forgive him, to save his soul, to hear his pleas, and set him free of his sins.

At night he dreamt, he dreamt of Izzy, the priest kneeling in front of him while the demon sat in a lavish gold throne in the altar of his church in front of his God, his legs splayed obscenely, Axl would make his way towards him and rest his head on Izzy’s thighs, it left him confused, terrified with the panic constricting his chest and painfully hard, it sicken him to wrap his hand around his cock while slowly pumping his length, instead of a prayer, he had Izzy’s name on his mouth, he needed forgiveness, begged for repentance.

He kept praying, not sure who he wanted to answer until he ran out of scriptures, and the wrong idol answered his call. Izzy would card his fingers through his red hair, sharp nails massaging his scalp, touch burning on his skin. 

_“Such selfish prayers, Father, that is not what a man of the Lord should do.” would say the Izzy from his dreams, not entirely sure if it was real or the demon was haunting him._

**. . .**

Axl wanted to believe he was strong, the things he endured back home, what people confessed, and the fact that he hadn’t summoned Izzy in weeks. He felt pretty proud of resisting the urge to call the demon. That afternoon, while he left for his room for the rest of the day, someone already waited for him. His heart thumped with excitement; he wanted it to be Izzy.

The priest could see the silhouette of a man; pacing around the room. It wasn’t Izzy, but that face, it was so damn familiar. Axl saw that same face in countless pictures hidden between the important papers his mom kept safe in her room.

The man in front of him was his father, _his biological father_.

The redhead could handle a lot, but this, it proved to be too much; Axl took a step back towards the door, the wood making contact with his back, and that thing, it took a step towards him. He didn’t know what kind of game Izzy was playing with his mind, but he didn’t want to be a part of it.

Axl remained silent, thumbing the beads of his trusty rosary. The man sighed exhaustedly; the priest could see the outline of the man’s face. He had the same shape as the ginger’s nose and lips; the man looks at him with a wave of feral anger, like he was seconds away from lurching at the priest. He couldn’t even recognize him.

He hasn't been this afraid since he was a little kid and used to hide in the closet so Stephen couldn't find him, Axl opened his mouth, but something trapped the words in his throat; he swallowed.

“Why do you look like that, Izzy?” a shiver ran down his spine when that familiar face turned to look at him, that face twisted with anger.

“Like what?” the man tilted his head and look down at his hands.

“You know what I’m talking about, like my…father”

“ _I am Lazarus, come from the dead, come back to tell you all, I shall tell you all_ …” the _thing_ spoke, smiling wickedly, it was wrong, all wrong, he didn’t know if his voice was the same, he presumed it was.

Axl never had the chance to meet his biological father. He was a goner as soon as he was born, leaving his mother alone with the burden of an unexpected son, an unwanted burden.

William, or was it, Izzy? Paced around the room, like a caged tiger, his eyes burning and fixed on him, that horrible and feral expression still plastered on his face. If Axl weren’t so scared, he would have laughed at his predicament. He wanted to pretend in front of the demon.

“Seemed like the right thing to be, boy. The fear of blood tends to create fear for the flesh.” His tongue peeked through thin lips, a tongue tattooed with lies, Axl’s heart sinks into his stomach.

Axl reached for the hidden knife beside his bed, the one he used before to call the same demon in front of him, and lunges at him; to get the upper hand on the thing. William’s eyes glowed like molten hot lava. The redhead swung his arm, brandishing the blade.

But the demon stopped him midair. The knife getting caught in his palm, opening a long, deep gash, the blood dribbling down his hand, squelching morbidly. It was so unusual to see the other demon bleed like any other human.

_“There’s nothing more human than a demon…”_

“You’re not my father!” erupted the priest, yelling out of fear and desperation, his face red with anger, he closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

The demon threw the knife away, clanking on the ground, echoing through the empty room. Izzy made himself look bigger, imposing, and laughed, a guttural and dark sound coming from deep inside his chest; Axl opened his eyes. There he stood, with his perfectly tailored suit. He morbidly felt relieved to encounter Izzy and not the face of his father.

“So, that was something, Don’tcha think?” Izzy clenched his hand. The cut bleeds profusely. His suit remained as immaculate as before, not a wrinkle in sight, but there was an unusual concern in his eyes, something he never saw in the stone-cold demon.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, Father” Axl’s entire body was shaking, a wave of relief crashed over him.

But Axl also felt disgusted by his reaction, of how relieved he felt to see the demon, not forgetting how terrified he still felt. Izzy looked depraved, covered in blood. The priest's head was spinning, unable to believe Izzy cared enough to stop his little game because he was scaring him.

Izzy was immediately over him, kneeling in front of him like in all those dreams he had, caressing his hair with a bloody hand, staining his already red hair, making it appear darker and sticky. Axl opened his mouth to get some answers out of him, but the demon placed his lips over Axl’s. The priest groaned against his mouth; the redhead opened his mouth, Izzy’s tongue sliding right in.

The demon wrapped a hand loosely over his throat; it was almost possessive, smearing blood all over his alabaster skin; Axl whined, his cock rock hard in the confines of his trousers. Holy water couldn’t save him now. He wanted Izzy’s touch him all over his body and feeling him inside.

Izzy smirked against his lips. He knew.

Oh, he _knew_ …


	4. La petite mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re one of the seven deadly sins” stated the priest, praying in his mind, his breath hitches, the blade is cold against his skin, he laughed softly, his attractive lips curving in a half-smile, pressed firmly against his cheek, but not piercing the soft flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter contains mild knifeplay, here Izzy reveals his true self, we see a new character, an inspiration for this is 'The Genius of Evil' it's one of my favorite sculpture, it has an interesting story, worth researching, I probably said more in the notes back at rockfic but, to be honest, I can't remember.  
> Thanks for reading, stay safe and see y'all later 💜

**_It was Pride that changed angels into devils; it is humility that makes men as angels. - St. Augustine_ **

A tender hand brushing his face, Axl’s eyes flickered open at the motion. The room basked in darkness except for the window, where the thin gauzy curtains fluttered with the crisp midnight air. In front of him was someone, his fiery breath on his face. It wasn’t Izzy.

Black, thick curly hair covered his face, covered from head to toe in black leather; two shining yellow eyes gawked at him; the narrow vertical pupil reminds him of that of a cat. Can’t stand the deafening silence surrounding them, the figure in front of him smiles admiringly at him, holding his face between his hands, staring intently.

Axl felt an overbearing weight on his chest. He couldn’t breathe, swiftly reaching for the rosary on the bedside table, clutching it strongly between his hands. It acted as an anchor, although he wasn’t certain it would work. Outside, he could hear the slight hooting of an owl. It sends a chill down his spine.

“Izzy’s right. You're perfect,” his voice was low, a hissing emerged from deep inside his chest with every breath he took, sharp teeth covered in blood, while rough hands massage the skin of his cheekbones.

The priest didn’t know why he attracted demons, and why they kept showing up in his bedroom; he hadn’t slept properly for a week after Izzy showed up in his room, looking like his father. And now, he won’t be able to relax for the rest of the month.

“I want to cut you open, gouge your eyes out. All of you priests are a bunch of mediocre bastards,” the man replied with such venom, and Axl knew humans weren’t capable of that kind of hatred. He closed his eyes, terrified to know what the demon could do.

_Fear of death, fearing his own death._

“Oh, Izzy, he’s perfect. Let me do it,” growled the man. Axl shivered; his breathing became labored and uneven.

“I won’t even let you touch a strand of his hair. Get your filthy paws away from him, Slash,” spat a familiar voice, Izzy’s voice; the redhead opened his eyes, and there he was, with his immaculate black suit, his wavy black hair falling on his shoulders.

The demon had an ancient, rusty, and bloody knife in his hands, he glared at Izzy with his cat-like eyes, it was unsettling and the other demon held the sharp blade to his neck, almost sinking it on his soft, porcelain skin.

“What do you think you’re doing, Lust?” Izzy was by his side immediately, as a shield between him and the other demon, his usually relaxed voice now was stern and his face hardened.

Slash snarled at him and got off the bed, baring his teeth, the brunet actually got closer to him, he looked at Axl, something soft crossed through his features before his attention went back to the demon.

“Let. Me. Kill. The. Fuckin’. Priest”

“I can’t let you do that,” Slash widened his eyes, and Axl was as surprised as him; Izzy was protecting him, “You don’t really want to start things with me, Lust, remember the last time?”

Slash threw the blade into the ground, made a blood-curdling noise, and Axl’s blood froze. That inhuman screech would stay in his mind for the rest of his days; he disappeared, leaving Izzy and the priest alone.

“Why don’t you try to sleep?, I’ll stay here” _to protect you_.

Axl slept with one eye open, gawking at the demon, analyzing what happened in the last 30 minutes. He knew who Izzy was; the priest had known him, always been there in his mind.

**. . .**

He caved in; the knife Lust left behind fell loudly on the ground of his room; the blood oozing from the fresh wound; he had been doing so good in resisting the urges to call the demon, but he couldn’t resist for long. It had plagued his dreams with images of Izzy, and he’s weak.

After that uneventful encounter with Lust, he dreamt of demons surrounding his bed while he couldn’t move and watched helplessly as they gutted his insides, eating his still hot organs, fangs biting into his still-beating heart. But the dream that plagued him recently was the one where he was sitting on a throne made of human skulls with Izzy at his feet. It was ominous, and he always woke up feeling dread, gasping for air, and drenched in sweat.

An entire month without the demon down the drain, his pride stung; Axl found consolation in the manuscripts, praying fervently as repentance. He surrounded himself with his peers, while those lustful thoughts didn’t leave him alone. Visions filled with temptations that only left him panting and lusting for Izzy’s prick, the demon seducing him with every single one of them.

“Did you know it’s not blood what calls me but your desire? I can smell your longing from here, although there’s a thrill in watching you cut yourself, you seem to like the theatricals, William.” Izzy stood in the middle of his room, he crouched to pick up the blade. The criminally posh suit, perfect as always, clinging perfectly to his slender body.

As soon as Axl heard that honeyed voice, he regretted everything, but God knew he was powerless in front of him and couldn’t handle another minute without the demon; there was something dark about Izzy that wasn’t there before. His eyes were almost yellow, and two nubs protruded from his head; black hair tried to conceal them.

All draped in black, the demon looked like a gaping void, threatening to devour all with every step he took. The more days passed, the more inhuman he looked; Axl struggled to glance at his face. Those protuberances were horns; the surrounding skin was red, angry, irritated; it looked painful.

“You’ve been broadcasting your desires, Father. Those dreams…” Izzy tutted “It appears that my help wasn't needed.”

Axl took a step backward; while the demon cornered him into a wall, he pushed the blade closer to his face, he’s sure the brunet can hear his heart pounding inside his chest. Those yellow eyes pierced through him, looking into his naked soul. Izzy took his damaged hand and licked the wound clean, that forked tongue hot on his skin. It stung on his open, raw, pulsating flesh.

“You’re one of the seven deadly sins” stated the priest, praying in his mind, his breath hitches, the blade is cold against his skin, he laughed softly, his attractive lips curving in a half-smile, pressed firmly against his cheek, but not piercing the soft flesh.

“I think we were past that, Father, I told you from the beginning I was,” Izzy arches an eyebrow, the blade moving down to his chest. Axl remained silent, connecting the dots in his mind until…

“I know which one” Axl’s voice almost brakes, closing his eyes, unable to look at the creature right in front of him, Izzy had him caged against the wall, he has him exactly where the demons wants him. How could he be so blind when the answer had always been in plain sight?

Izzy makes one swift cut, ripping the shirt from collar to hem, his chest exposed; the brunet kissed him, and Axl couldn’t pretend this isn’t what he wanted. He tasted like sweet blood and something akin to sulfur; he threw his arms around the brunet’s neck, pulling him closer.

The brunet smelled like the same altar Axl got on his knees to pray; he was getting so hard just by having Izzy’s suffocating weight over him; it left him dizzy. He couldn’t neglect the real reason behind why he called the demon. It wasn’t easy to ignore, Axl practically trembling with the need.

Izzy draped his arms around the slim frame of the priest, his skin scorching hot; he patted him through the tunic, the redhead’s knees contacted his mattress. The brunet toppled him towards his bed, laying splayed over the white duvet, mirroring a sacrificial lamb. But who was the knife?

“Look how hard you are, Axl” it was the first time since they met that he addressed him by that name. Izzy sat down between his legs, pushing them open, he looks down at his crotch, humming approvingly, licking his lips hungrily, he brings the knife closer to Axl’s crotch, his dick gives a weak twitch.

The demon sinks the sharp blade on his thigh, it’s a superficial wound, barely breaking the skin. His breath hot over his face, Izzy caressed his cheeks with a possessive touch, the knife dragged on his skin, leaving a trail of droplets of blood, he really belonged to him in a lot of ways, even his soul, “

You want me inside you, don’t be shy now.”

Izzy took the clerical collar off the redhead's black shirt, holding it between sharp teeth; his hair appeared to glow like weak stars twinkling in the sky, and it hurt to look at it. He threw the collar, unbuttoning the shirt. He dragged one pointy black nail from his chest to his navel, little droplets of blood appearing on his porcelain skin.

His rough hands forced his thighs apart, unbuckling Axl’s belt, pulling the slacks down, the priest turned away, feeling a mix between shame and self-loathing, _God help me_ , he could never be forgiven for succumbing to this sin, Izzy dropped to his knees like he was praying, only to mock him.

“Make me your Maria, Father; I’m already on my knees,” Izzy smiled wickedly, revealing his sharp, pearly white teeth, “You know who I am, took you long enough.”

The demon gave the tip of his cock a messy, wet kiss; Izzy was so beautiful, even as inhuman as he was. God could never forgive Axl for this. The demon's right hand was at the base of his shaft, his hot tongue licking along the underside before swallowing him whole, making Axl shiver.

Izzy pulled off with an obscene, loud slurping sound, saliva dripping down his chin; Axl felt like the walls surrounding him had eyes and ears, judging his sin. But he couldn’t care, not when Izzy’s mouth was so wet and warm. The demon wrapped his lips around him, and the priest hadn’t seen anything more arousing than the brunet dressed with his perfect suit between his legs.

“ _Jesus Christ…”_

“Don’t take his name in vain, Father.” Axl could feel him smile against the heated skin of his prick.

Axl looked at the ceiling, squeezing his eyes shut. His palms were clammy. He swallowed audibly and peered down; the brunet pulled his cock out and nuzzled his prick with his long nose, rubbing it all over his face, smearing precum. The redhead could feel his crooked nose, his member leaking, _Lord_...it wasn’t the best to think about God right now.

Izzy pulled the priest's pants all the way down and turned him on all fours and Axl’s face was squished between the mattress. He felt warm hands caressing the peach of his ass before the demon got a dry finger inside him; he bites his shoulder, sharp canines sink in his skin, enough to draw blood. Axl moaned, high pitched and desperate, it burned, hurts, but he needed it

“This is why you call for me,” Izzy shed the jacket of his dark suit, pooling down on his feet; he loosened the tie around his neck and tied it in front of Axl’s eyes, blindfolding him, “This is what you’ve been dreaming at night, humping your pillow like a dog, wishing it was me.”

The demon chuckled darkly, adding another finger, while he wrapped his fingers around his cock, flushed red, leaking, and painfully hard. Shame was eating Axl alive, clawing at his insides. Izzy hummed approvingly.

“You want me inside you, it’s sinful how many nights you dream of it, Father,” another finger, and Axl was already panting. It aroused him more the fact that he couldn’t see what Izzy was doing, his hand wrapped around the redhead’s throat, adding a slight pressure, he remembered the demon’s hands sticky with his blood, and his dick gave a twitch.

“Tell me who I am” Izzy crooked his digit inside, and the redhead gasped when he found his prostate, his touch electrical and maddening. His body felt on fire; he wanted so much more.

He remembered Izzy imitating Stephen’s voice, praising him, the _pride_ dripping from every word he said, how _proud_ the fucker felt when Axl joined the church. He wanted to make his family _proud_ for once in his miserable life. Even how Axl felt _proud_ of himself for not calling the demon. _Pride_ always accompanied him. Everywhere he went, in front of him, the answer laid.

“ _Pride,”_ murmured the priest, his voice raw and raspy, “You’re _pride._ ” 

“What an intelligent boy you are Axl,” Izzy took the tie off the redhead’s eyes, so he could look at him.

The demon's smile was feral, unhinged as he threw his head back, his fingers hooking inside Axl, brushing his prostate again, this time they weren’t gentle but merciless and, the redhead arched his back, toes curling, he opened his eyes. Izzy was excruciatingly beautiful, his body like carved in marble, the horns protruding from between his soft, glossy hair and that crooked long nose.

His eyes were back to the gentle chestnut color. He eased his fingers out and replace them with his cock, rubbing the tip against his entrance. Before feeding it into Axl’s red, puffy rim, burying it into a hilt, he stayed there, groaning, getting used to the feel of the priest’s warms heat.

“Please, Izzy, _God_ , I need you, move, do something,” the priest babbles incoherently. His cock was splitting him open. The stretch was simply perfect, the right amount of pain and pleasure.

“You’re so fucking warm and tight” Axl hides his face, the blush on his cheeks red and prominent “What? I can’t praise God’s greatest creation?”

Izzy chuckled and lowered his voice. It was dark, tempting, irresistible.

Axl whined desperately. The demon’s fingers and mouth explored his body deeply, conscientiously like never before. There was a moment where he thought Axl was inside him, and the demon was inside him at the same time; he didn’t know where the priest began, and the demon ends, Izzy’s semen smelt like altars and dried flowers, his black hair grazing his face.

“You’re mine, Axl,” his hand wrapped around the ginger’s cock, “All mine, your body, your soul, all mine, Father.”

Izzy stated, emphasizing every word with a rough thrust of his hips; Axl nodded fervently, the head of the brunet’s cock dragging across his prostate, causing the ginger to mewl.

“Say it, Axl,” hissed the demon, yellowish eyes gleaming unnaturally. “Your soul is mine.”

“It’s yours, Izzy, it’s always been yours” Axl could feel him everywhere, as if he were a snake, wrapping itself around his chest, making it hard to breathe.

Somehow, Axl finally felt complete. The fear dissipated, feeling full of Izzy as the demon painted his insides with his seed. He felt good, calm, confident; he collapsed in the bed, skin sweaty, and burning.

“It’s _pride_ , sweetheart,” Izzy smiled darkly, Axl’s eyelids felt heavy, and he let sleep overcome him, feeling completely blissed out.

Izzy sat in front of the window, outside the sky was like a wolf’s maw, so dark there was not one-star twinkling, he stared at the tree sitting outside Axl’s bedroom, looking directly at the demon there was a sleek, black crow, its feather’s almost glittering with how black it was, the demon giggled.

“I found him, you should see him…He’s beautiful” Izzy glanced back at the priest splayed out on the bed, his chest rising and falling rhythmically; the black raven caw and flew away.

The demon grabbed the rosary from the bedside table and tore it apart; the beads falling on the wooden floor loudly, scattering around the room; he dozed right next to the redhead, a possessive set of arms around him. Two bodies hidden away from the prying eyes of the other priests and away from God.

In the end, Axl’s soul belonged to him, as much as Izzy belonged to the priest…


End file.
